The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The third and final entry of the trilogy. When Tai Lung gets captured by a new rhino guard sent by a new villain, Tigress becomes a secret superheroine who is determined to save him by any means necessary. Who will save the world from the new villain's plan? Who will help Tai Lung win? Find out! Rated M for mating offscreen in some of the chapters. No language at all!
1. Prologue

**This is it, folks. The final chapter of the trilogy that all of you have been waiting for after I completed The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return. This third and final entry will continue where the second had left off with Tai Lung's father living with him for nearly two years. It includes a new villain and a deuantagonist, but not only that. It will include a new hero which will be revealed in the later chapters. Wouldn't that be cool if this could get lots of positive feedback as possible or what? Oh, and by the way, this fanfic was going to be called Tigress's fate, but I changed that title to The Final Fate because the title will mean that Tai Lung would get less screen time and would leave Tigress more screen time. So I plan to keep the story involved with the two feline kung fu masters. With that said, here's the prologue and enjoy reading and reviewing while you still can, dear friends.**

* * *

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Prologue**

_**A long time ago, there lived a snow leopard named Tai Lung. When he was a cub, his king and queen were worried that their only son will become a monster. So, Queen Mei Hu found a place where they'll never raise a monster like him: the most beautiful palace in the Valley of Peace. When Master Shifu of the Jade Palace found him near the steps of the training room, he raised him and named him Tai Lung thanks to the medal that had his name on it. A few years later, he grew up to become the most famous kung fu master in the history of China. **_

_**When he was chosen to become the Dragon Warrior since he himself had learned the 10000 scrolls, Oogway denied him of his title due to his dark heart for he said that a warrior must have a good heart to achieve that title. After this, hate and rage grew inside the snow leopard and attacked the village before he was taken to Chor Ghom Prison. He escaped 20 years later and wanted revenge on Shifu for not helping him. **__**When he had almost killed the master that he had called father, a new warrior rose against him. His name was Po, a panda who was chosen to become the Dragon Warrior. Then, the two had a battle until finally, Po was able to defeat the snow leopard, but mysteriously, he did not killed him after he used the Wuxi Finger Hold on him.**_

_**Nearly three years later, we see Tai Lung, now dressed in his dark clothes with a white face that covers his identity so that no one would recognize him with the exception of Tigress who had secretly found out about his hiding spot and plans to save Po from the wrath of the snow leopard. Later, when we see Po having one more battle against Tai Lung, he told the denied warrior to use his Inner Peace to let go of the past and move forward to the present. Tai Lung managed to do so and succeeded in becoming good to all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace by being welcomed to stay here as long as he like before he marries Tigress.**_

_**Two years later, the snow leopard battles a new enemy named Ryshu, a treasure hunter who plans to use the three sapphires of Kudoha, Tai Lung's ancient ancestor, to conquer all of China. He, along with his wife, travel on their new journey to find the three sapphires. Along the way, while making some new friends in the process, he starts to have visions about his past when he was a cub and got abandoned by his mother near the Jade Palace. Before they can continue to battle Ryshu to find the third and final sapphire, they meet his mother and father King Tai Han and all of the snow leopards greeted him for his welcome to the village. **_

_**Before his father helped him and the others including an eagle Otar and a new snow leopard named Leona to find the cave that will lead them to the final sapphire, Ryshu captures Leona by forcing the snow leopard to find the final sapphire. He did what he told, but when he got hold of all three of the sapphires, he killed the snow leopard. However, when Tai Lung was given immortality, he recieved a fourth sapphire in his possession and with it's powers, he used it to defeat the ray of the fused three sapphires and managed to kill Ryshu once and for all, thus ending the treasure hunter's reign of terror. Later, he became king and Tigress became Queen before they returned to the Jade Palace. After presenting his parents to their friends and villagers of the Valley of Peace, they decided to stay with them by King Tai Lung's request.**_

_**Little does Tai Lung know that the last new foe that he will have to face and another person who wants revenge on him for something. Something that caused him to lose something that he had loved the most.**_

* * *

We see Tai Lung dressing up as the Phantom offscreen as the opening credits starts. We see him putting on his black cape, his gloves, his collar, his corset, and last but not the least, his white mask that covers his identity. After the opening credits ends, we see Tai Lung's face before he gives out his dark and scary stare before chuckling evily.

"Hello, my dear audience", said Tai Lung, "Some of you aren't aware that my new adventure will be arriving soon or a few days or so. Now, just to make sure you understand, sit back, relax and enjoy my continuous quest for justice against foes! As for me, I will be delightfully seducing my tiger wife. Oh, Tigress!"

"Yes, my darling?", asked Tigress seductively after she appears.

"Let's spend some quality time with each other just in case we don't have much to do", said Tai Lung seductively, "Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly, my love", said Tigress and after she walks towards him, she soothes his chin with her right paw, causing the snow leopard to purr and makes his sexy growl at her before pulling her over to his body. He then takes off her red shirt, thus revealing her beautiful body with her bras offscreen and Tigress makes her sexy growl at her husband as well after saying, "Oh, you naughty snow leopard."

Tigress then takes off his black cape before taking off his shirt and coat, thus revealing the snow leopard's strong muscles and chest as well.

"Come here, you naughty girl", said Tai Lung seductively and pulls the kung fu tiger master closely to him before rubbing her face with his left paw. The two feline kung fu masters make their sexy growling noises at each other again before slumping down on their bed and started kissing each other.

"Lay on me, my pet, forever and ever", said Tigress seductively and the snow leopard got on top of his wife before he held her tightly and started kissing her, but did not broke their kiss. Then, after a few more kisses from the feline kung fu masters, we fade to black, wondering what might happen next.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible! Alright?**


	2. Trachir And A Sorcerer's Arrival

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 1: Trachir And A Sorcerer's Arrival**

The next night, we see a rhino named Trachir, brother of the rhino guard, Vachir, walking near the Jade Palace before entering the gates that lead him to the palace. He thought to himself, "_This is it, Tai Lung. I'm really going to get you for what you have done to my brother!_" and from out of nowhere, a dark mist arrives towards him before an evil chuckle as heard. He turns around and it happens to be a lion named Kusha, an ancient sorcerer who uses his magic spells to battle his enemies whenever he or she will attack him.

"Well, Trachir", said Kusha, "I see that you have finally arrived here.

"Yes, Kusha", said Trachir, "and this is where Tai Lung used to live before he was sent to Chor Ghom Prison, the place that was destroyed by him. It's called the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. It also has his master, Shifu, the red panda, who trains some kind of warriors known as the Furious Five."

"Excellent, Trachir", said Kusha, "and I assure you, when Tai Lung sees you, you will lead my creatures to him before he would have a chance to fight against you."

"What for?", asked Trachir.

"I have something for him just in case", said Kusha, "Something that would make him feel nothing... but pain."

"And what pray do you want me to do, Kusha?", asked Trachir.

"I want you to let him drink a potion that would blind him with anger and hate", explained Kusha, "That way, he will help me dominate his Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. Not only that. I'm planning to conquer all of China and once we do that, I will be a servant to him. I heard that he went to a village far away from here and became king, so when he remains evil that way, I will do whatever he pleases. For now, I want you to pretend that you're a villager trying to find food for yourself and as our plan will continue to grow, nothing shall disrupt it. Am I clear on this, Trachir?"

"Yes, Kusha", said Trachir, "Whatever you say."

Then, Trachir and Kusha looked at the palace before the rhino entered it and started to make camp towards one of the second stairway that leads him to the top of the palace. He thought to himself, "_Just you wait. When you get here, you will see. He he he. Oh, you will see. Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha!_"

The next morning, we see Tai Lung and Po running to the Jade Palace where he sees Shifu standing on the stick of Master Oogway.

"Morning, master", said Tai Lung and Po before they bow respectfully to him.

"Morning, my students", said Shifu, "I was expecting you two might show up. I also want to teach you one of the final teachings from Master Oogway."

"Is it the same as the Inner Peace technique?", asked Po.

"No, Po", said Shifu, "In fact, it's even different than the Inner Peace technique and it's so powerful that only one student will be able to use it wisely."

"Oh, really?", asked Tai Lung curiously, "What kind of a final teaching is it?"

"It's a move that a Dragon Warrior himself might use", explained Shifu, "Especially for you, Tai Lung. It's called... the Dragon Swift technique. It allows you to use your mind and with that, it gives a Dragon Warrior's enough speed to overpower his enemies. Oogway learned that technique once before he passed on his Dragon Warrior title to one of his students named Lyson, a pelican. Lyson learned that technique and used it to save his family in the process. Once you learn that technique, Tai Lung, use it wisely only when you are in desperate need of guidance within yourself. Do you understand that, my student?"

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung, "I understand. I promise that I'll try to learn that technique if it kills me. Don't you think so?"

"Killing you will not let you learn the Dragon Swift", said Shifu, "But staying alive can help you do that, can it?"

Then, Shifu and Tai Lung laughed in amusement before the snow leopard walked away from the palace after saying, "See you later, master. I'm going to a market with Tigress today."

We see Tai Lung and Tigress walking out of the entrance to the steps of the Jade Palace and went to a market where they can see the two feline kung fu masters happily.

"Isn't this an exciting day for us, Tai?", asked Tigress

"Yes, my love", said Tai Lung, "My own race is still getting along with the villagers so far. They even taught them tricks and taught them to use their magic wisely. Don't you think they might do that really well, Tigress?"

"I think they might", said Tigress and all of the villagers looked at them with smiles from their faces.

"Morning, masters", said all of the bunny and pig villagers.

"Morning, citizens", said Tai Lung as the two kung fu masters walked towards a bread store right next to Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant. After getting some bread, they walked inside the restaurant to see Mr. Ping organizing some decorations for a party.

"Hello, Mr. Ping", said Tigress, "Hello, Mr. Ping. How are you two doing today?"

"We're too busy decorating for a summer party and Po's going to help me with it today", said Mr. Ping, "It's been a year since your family moved here at this village. I'm sure hope your father's still doing fine, is he?"

"He is, Mr. Ping", said Tai Lung, "Do you mind if I can help you with those things?"

"We're fine, Tai", said Mr. Ping, "Thanks for asking, though."

"Well, then, we'll just be going right now in about a minute or two", said Tai Lung, "So, would you mind Po to talk to my father for a while?"

"If he wants to, yes", said Mr. Ping and the two feline kung fu masters left the restaurant after Tigress said to Tai Lung, "For a goose like him, he sure knows what he's doing."

"Tell me about it", said Tai Lung.

Meanwhile, we see Trachir waking up to see the two feline kung fu masters heading straight for another stairway to the Jade Palace.

"This is it", said Trachir, "I'm going to do this for Kusha if it kills me."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can with the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	3. Meeting The Guest

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 2: Meeting The New Guest**

As Tai Lung and Tigress entered the palace, we see Trachir running right past them without getting caught by them, making a whoosh and distracting them in the process.

"Do you hear something, Tigress?", asked Tai Lung.

"It was just a wind", said Tigress.

Then, we see Trachir entering Shifu's room before the red panda can sensed his presence and he turned to him.

"Oh, welcome, stranger", said Shifu, "What might you be?"

"Um... I'm Trachir", introduced Trachir, "and I came here from a mountain far away from Chor Ghom Prison and it was in commanded by my brother, Commander Vachir, before it was destroyed by only one prisoner. I came here because I've heard that the Dragon Warrior defeated Tai Lung when he became evil."

"Well, he has changed now and there's no need to worry about that, Trachir", said Shifu, "Anyway, since you are here already, I will take you to Tai Lung and Tigress, two of my students."

"Thank you, Shifu", said Trachir, "I will be most delighted to see them with all my heart."

Then, the rhino and the red panda walked with each other out of his room to see Tai Lung and Tigress walking right past them.

"Students", said Shifu, "I want you two to meet this new guest that just came to this palace. This is Trachir, brother of Commander Vachir, and I hope you know who he was, do you, Tai Lung?"

"Oh, yes", said Tai Lung, "That... rhino that mocked me right from the very start when I first came to that dreadful cold prison. I suppose you know about me as well, do you?"

"Yes", said Trachir, "and I have already mourned for his death for being such a great brother to me."

"I was the one who killed him, but I've regretted on what I had done", said Tai Lung.

"And this must be Tigress", said Trachir, "Heard that you and Tai Ling married each other."

"That's right since he changed from his ways", said Tigress, "What do you have against me, rhino?"

"Nothing", said Trachir, "I just admired your beautiful looks."

"Thank you", said Tigress, "and you must be as stronger as Vachir was."

"So, I see", said Trachir, "Now, Shifu, I've got some stuff to do. I've got some money with me and I got some shopping to do at the market. I was wondering if your son could come with me."

"Well, it's Tai Lung decision, but if you insist", said Shifu, "Tai Lung, looks like you got a new friend to make."

"Suppose you're right", said Tai Lung, "I'll be back soon, my love. Will you keep an eye on the others and Po, please?"

"Certainly", said Tigress and as Tai Lung and Trachir went out of the palace, the tiger went to the training room where we see Monkey and Po having an arm wrestling against each other. Monkey is about to win this as is Po, but it ended with the monkey kung fu master.

"Hello, guys", said Tigress.

"Hey, Tigress", said Po, "Does dad want me to help him for the summer party tonight?"

"Yes, he does and I've heard about that today", said Tigress and Po quickly ran out of the training room.

"Where's Tai?", asked Crane.

"We thought he was with you", said Viper.

"He went with a new guest just now", said Tigress, "That rhino was named Trachir, a brother of the deceased Vachir, commander of Chor Ghom Prison. Tai Lung killed him, but it's all behind him and us right now. Anyway, there's something wierd about him. Something that I don't know."

"Neither do we", said Viper, "Well, we'll just have to find out about that now, do we?"

"We'll see", said Tigress.

Later that night, we see all of the villagers at the Valley of Peace are at the summer party that Mr. Ping had made to enjoy their meals and dance with each other. We see Tai Lung as the Phantom before Tigress and Shifu arrived along with Tai Lung's mother and father, Mei Hu and Tai Han.

"Hello there, son", said Tai Han, "I knew you would be there before we do."

"Yes, sounds like it", said Tai Lung and when the music started to change for a little while, we see Tai Han and Mei Hu dancing with each other and we also see Tai Mao watching them after he enters the restaurant.

"Grandfather Tai Mao", said Tai Lung, "This is my foster-father, Master Shifu of the Jade Palace. I'm sure you haven't seen him yet."

"I did, but we never talked to each other", said Tai Mao.

"Well, it's wonderful to see your grandfather for the second time", said Shifu, "Tell me, Tai Mao. How in the world did you became immortal if you're still his grandfather?"

"His parents were magicians before they became rulers", explained Tai Mao, "They gave me a potion that would make me immortal and I have succeeded. I've never forgotten the day I met your parents after I did that, Tai Lung. They're great friends to me right to the very end."

"Indeed", said Tai Lung and Tigress walks towards him.

"Wanna dance?", asked Tigress and she and Tai Lung held hands together before they danced with each other. Shifu watches happily and Trachir watches secretly without being seen by the villagers before Kusha appears.

"Have you told him yet?", asked Kusha darkly.

"Not yet", said Trachir, "Very soon, time will tell that I shall tell him about all of this. He still doesn't know yet, but tomorrow night would be different. I'll do talk to him in a little while and ask him to meet me tomorrow night at the end of the Palace. How's that?"

"Fair enough", said Kusha, "But you better hurry. The party will be over in a few hours."

Trachir went into the part and said "psssst!" to Tai Lung and it caught the snow leopard's attention before he walked towards him.

"What is it, Trachir?", asked Tai Lung, "Why aren't you in the party?"

"I want to tell you something", said Kusha, "Meet me at the end of the Jade Palace tomorrow night and I will explain. Just be there, alright?"

"Alright", said Tai Lung, "I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow."

"Good", said Trachir and quickly ran out of Tai Lung's sight.

"Was that Trachir?", asked Tigress.

"Yes it was", said Tai Lung, "Never mind him. Let's just get back to the party."

"But what if he's up to something?", asked Tigress again.

"I'll find out tomorrow... if I have the chance", said Tai Lung.

* * *

**Sorry to keep all of you waiting for this chapter. I just wanted to kill some time finishing the crossover for How To Train Your Dragon and Kung Fu Panda. So, here's the chapter and enjoy reading it.**


	4. Tai Lung's Nightmare

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 3: Tai Lung's Nightmare**

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Tai Lung and his father walking around in the Jade Palace.

"This is what I've always wanted to do with you since you came back to us", said Tai Han, "your majesty."

"Well, father", said Tai Lung, "Nothing bad's ever going to happen here today and never. There is something that I have to know about Trachir. He's hiding something and I have to find out what it is and fast tomorrow."

"Son", said Tai Han, "There's... another secret I have to tell you. It's someone that I have also known besides... Ryshu, the treasure hunter. It's... a lion."

"Who is that lion?", asked Tai Lung.

"His name is Kusha", said Tai Han, "He's a sorcerer who has practiced magic for almost 20 years. He was my closest friend and we became partners ever since until the day when it happened."

"What do you mean, "the day when it happened?", asked Tai Lung.

"It happened the day when my father accused me for breaking the laws of our people", said Tai Han, "Then, I realized that, like Ryshu, I was betrayed by my closest friend. So, in my desperate hopes, we fought against each other for nearly three minutes. He used his magic against me, but I dodged them so quickly and finally defeated my friend. Then, I told my father that Kusha was the only one who broke the laws of our people, so as punishment, he banished him and his father away from the kingdom before a few years later, I became king and vowed to protect anyone from harm's way. When you came back, I think you're still in my place and you'll protect us from harm's way, my wonderful son. Promise me, Tai Lung, that you'll keep on a lookout for Kusha. Do you now promise and understand since you're still king?"

"Yes, my dear father", said Tai Lung, "I'll be careful alright."

Later, we see Tai Lung sleeping and he dreams about him and Tigress along with each other in the Jade Palace. They had fun in the field chasing each other before they cooked their own dinner without Po. Suddenly, everything started to turn dark and Tigress transforms into Kusha, a sorcerer.

"Are you...?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, Tai Lung, I am Kusha", said Kusha, "and soon after everything has been taken away from you, you will be under my control and demands until the end of time! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kusha then uses his staff to turn him into a monster that he had become when he wasn't chosen the Dragon Warrior title by Master Oogway and Shifu themselves. He then starts to destroy all of the Jade Palace and all of the empty villages of the Valley of Peace before he gives us a dark and mean stare.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Tai Lung after he wakes up from this dream, waking up Tigress and the others as well.

"What is it, Tai?", asked Crane.

"I had a terrible nightmare", said Tai Lung, "Me and Tigress were along and... this sorcerer appeared and turned me into a monster! It was horrible!"

"I'm sure it won't happen, would it?", asked Tigress.

"Let's hope so", said Tai Lung and looks at the dark blue sky, "Let's just go back to sleep."

Meanwhile, we see Trachir and Kusha looking at the five's rooms.

"When our time comes, he is finished", said Kusha.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter much shorter. I just wanted to kill some time before I go to school on my first day. I'll update as soon as I can when I get back, so until then, happy reviewing!**


	5. Tai Lung's Encounter

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 4: Tai Lung's Encounter**

The next morning, we see Shifu walking outside far away from the Jade Palace where we see Kusha rising behind him from the graveyard that he seems to be at and as the red panda tries to attack, the sorcerer ties him down to the ground with his staff.

"I don't think so, Shifu", said Kusha, "since it is so good to see you again... for twenty years."

"Kusha", said Shifu angrily, "Why are you here at the Valley of Peace?"

"To bring back what is mine: Vengance", said Kusha, "Besides, you were there when I was practicing my magic spells when you and Master Oogway were teaching the arts of Kung Fu. Aside from that, I was practicing a final spell until you showed up and ruined everything. What do you have to say about that... master?"

"Didn't you understand what you were doing, Kusha?", said Shifu, "You were using your spells for you evil ways and hurting innocent people. That was the reason why Oogway banished you from the Jade Palace and you had never returned ever since. Isn't that enough for you to repent on what you had done for the past few years?"

"That won't matter", said Kusha, "As long as I have taken back what is mine, I have sent Trachir to capture that student of yours."

"Tai Lung", said Shifu to himself and to Kusha, "Kusha, if you as ever set one paw on my student, you will pay dearly at the prison in Gongmen City."

"Think again, Shifu", said Kusha, "Don't you know that your student is the epitome... of doomed?"

Then, Trachir appears with some of the surviving rhinos from Chor Ghom Prison and takes Shifu away from the sorcerer.

"Now, to deal with that snow leopard", said Kusha.

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep once again, Tai Lung goes inside the green palace where we see a shadow of Kusha looming behind him. Tigress is also with him as she and the snow leopard tries to find out what it is and fast.

"Keep on the lookout for anything dangerous just in case", said Tai Lung.

"I'm worried that Shifu's gone today", said Tigress.

"I'm sure that he has gone to another place where he can meditate for a few days", said Tai Lung, "I'm sure he'll be back."

Suddenly, they hear a low growl from not too far away from the kung fu masters and they turned around to see the sorcerer himself, Kusha.

"Who is that?", asked Tigress.

"Allow me to introduce myself", said Kusha, "I am Kusha, a retired kung fu master and a grand sorcerer of all magic that is so power and beyond mere-bewilderment. I take it that you're Tai Lung, I see? The one who... mastered the 1000 scrolls?"

"I take it you've heard of me before", said Tai Lung, "Why are you here, anyway since my master told me about you before?"

"I came here... to take you", said Kusha, "along with my used-to-be master."

"What are you talking about?", asked Tai Lung and Kusha reveals Shifu tied with ropes and his mouth covered with a cloth.

"You have to let him go", said Tigress.

"I'm afraid I can't do that", said Kusha, "You see, he stole something that was rightfully mine and I'm going to get it back by bringing this white-masked fool here."

"What do you mean?", asked Tai Lung and Kusha growls at him before he charges towards him. The snow leopard blocks his staff attack and sends him flying to the ground.

"He stole a magical spell from me", said Kusha, "That's what I mean. Trachir, do your thing."

Trachir then runs past the sorcerer and as the phantom attacks the rhino in his face, he uses a sledgehammer to knock out the phantom in the face. He allows the other rhinos to beat him up by kicking him in his arms and his legs. They bring him to the sorcerer, who sneers at him.

"You're going to be a part of something", said Kusha, "Something that... will never let you remain good again. Take him to the cage."

The surviving rhinos take Tai Lung to a cage before they throw in Shifu with him.

"Shifu, are you alright?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, my student", muffled Shifu, "I am alright. We have to find out what Kusha's planning to do with us."

"We will soon, master", said Tai Lung, "We will."

We see Tigress trying to get to the cage, screaming, "TAI LUNG! Don't worry! I'll get you back! I promise!"

Then, one of the rhinos knocked Tigress out with his fist, thus remaining unconscious for the rest of the night while they and the sorcerer walked away with the cage a few miles away from the village. The next morning, we see Tigress waking up in Tai Han's room in one of the villages at the Valley of Peace before Tai Han came here.

"You are up already", said Tai Han.

"Where's Tai Lung?", asked Tigress, "Have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid I did, Tigress", said Tai Han, "I saw a lion took him and his kung fu master far away from here."

"What should we do now?", said Tigress, "We have to save them now before something bad's going to happen to them."

"It's too far away from here, my dear", said Tai Han, "I'm afraid we'll find a way to help you get back our son here from that treacherous sorcerer."

"Wait a minute", said Tigress, "You know him and you... only told Tai Lung about it, did you?"

"Yes", said Tai Han, "He was a friend and a sorcerer before he arrived at the Jade Palace after I was betrayed by him."

"I... didn't know that", said Tigress, "Is there something you could do to help me rescue Tai Lung?"

"There is", said Tai Han, "Tigress, didn't I ever tell you about the legend of a tiger who helped our snow leopard tribe named the Wuxi Kaigi clan achieve our victory against a new enemy?"

"I'm afraid you haven't", said Tigress, "So, I would like to know about my own ancestors."

"Your ancestors, Tigress, managed to help us fight off against our new enemy named Tyrano, Kusha's ancestor, before Vuyiosha and the three sapphires of Kudoha", explained Tai Han, "Their leader named Yu Ming fought against Kusha's ancestor in a sword duel to the death while her army managed to kill off Tyrano's army with their own weapons. Yu Ming was beatened up at first and is about to be killed, but with the help of her agility, she quickly dodged his attack and threw her daggers and knives at the lion, thus killing him in the process. She looked just like you, Tigress and with you as the rightful chosen one to the legacy of Yu Ming, me and Mei Hu can transform you into a heroine to the Phantom."

"You can do that? How?", asked Tigress.

"We used to be magicians before we became king and queen", said Mei Hu after she appeared along with her magic potions, "But looks like we're now living the old days, don't you think so, my love?"

Tai Han nods his head "yes" and turns to Tigress.

"Let's get to work", said Tai Han.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. I'm almost done with my second week of school before the third week starts. To those who are also busy with their own work I understand what they're doing besides reading my stories that I've barely continued over the past few days after summer ended. The next chapter of the phantom of the snow leopard 3 will be here soon before the third week of school starts. So, enjoy reading and don't forget to review, please. **

**;)**


	6. Tigress Is Tigragirl

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 5: Tigress Is Tigragirl**

At the Jade Palace, after we see Tigress walking out of the training room when she told the others that Tai Lung and Shifu are captured, so Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis decided to walk with her to see what else happens.

"What should we do?", asked Mantis.

"Without Tai Lung and Shifu, we're done for", said Crane.

"Who's gonna stop this Kusha that Tigress told us about?", asked Viper.

"Would it be Po because I'm sure he'll defeat him", said Monkey, "I mean, after all, he is the Dragon Warrior, right?"

"Po would lose his life if he risks for all of us", said Tigress, "I know one person who would try to defeat Kusha. Me."

"Well, how can you try to defeat him?", asked Mantis.

"He'll kill you no matter what you do", said Crane.

"Do not doubt me, Crane", said Tigress sternly, "Tai Lung's parents are going to turn me into a new heroine."

"Really?", said Po, "Well, how long will you remain to be that heroine?"

"For as long as I can live", said Tigress, "Po, listen to me very carefully. There's... something I need to tell you. We've been friends for such a great long time and I know... that you still have your love and fond over me. But, it didn't matter if me and Tai Lung married each other. I still love you as always a great friend and you're... an extremely fond lover for me even though I'm already married."

"Thank you, Tigress", said Po, "Um... before you do the "transforming heroine" thingy, would you... um...?"

"Yes, Po?", asked Tigress.

"Would you...?", said Po and puckered his lips which allowed Tigress to let her give him a kiss and a huge one at that. Then, the panda held her tightly for nearly 10 seconds before he lets go of her.

"Good luck, Tigress", said Po and Tigress came out of the Jade Palace before Tai Han and Mei Hu arrived from the gates along with their magician equipment.

"Are you ready for this, Tigress?", asked Mei Hu.

"Yes, Mei Hu and Tai Han", said Tigress, "I'm really ready."

"Now, before we begin our ritual", said Tai Han, "Will you make an oath to use as a heroine?"

"I will do that, Tai Han", said Tigress and kneels to the ground.

"Do you, Tigress", said Tai Han, "promise that your oath will protect you as long as you remember it? Do you also promise to use your vow to do what you can to bring back our son?"

"Yes, Tai Han", said Tigress, "I will use my oath to protect me and I will use my only vow to bring Tai Lung back by any means necessary."

"Now, once we transform you into a heroine", said Tai Han, "You will say the oath itself and only then will your ancestors guide you on your journey once it begins."

Tigress then closes his eyes as Tai Han and Mei Hu take out their magician staffs from their old cloth rags and also closed their eyes. Then, as Po and the others watched not too closely at them, the two snow leopards started to chant out an ancient language from their ancestors to bring forth the spell.

"Ashu Ti Kwalamien", sad Mei Hu, "Yishi Eiusa Twalamaien Ala Ku Samba Riti Hiushi Delawomba."

"Dui Tyisha Di La Comba To Wai Ya Poda Fushi Cryabadoni", said Tai Han and used their english language texture for the chanting spell.

"Oh, powerful spell", said Mei Hu, "Serve us well and give us faith."

"Give the kung fu master power with all of her feelings combined", said Tai Han, "and let her ancestors give her strength!"

Then, the skies turned grey and out came a dozen of lightning bolts as they came hurtling towards Tigress, thus giving her a red skin clothing before giving her a black-colored mask to hide her identity. Then, one of the lightning bolts gives her a chinese marking on the back of her red clothes and also gives her a red and black striped underwear. As the two magicians continue their chanting, Tigress opens her eyes and glows brightly red color before the clouds turn back to white. Then, the two magicians stopped chanting and opened their eyes to see the brightly red-clothed Tigress and they bowed respectfully to her before she walked towards them.

"With your new outfit to help you fufill your journey", said Tai Han, "you are now called... Tigragirl, a warrior, kung fu master, and lover of Tai Lung, The Phantom. You will use your weapons to fight your enemies that try to overpower you or try to kill you. You also have powerful orbs that resemble the sapphires of Kudoha and they will help you fight your way through dangerous courses."

"As long as you try not to get killed before you can reach Tai Lung, you must close your eyes and let yourself soar", said Mei Hu, "Only then can you succeed in saving our son and Master Shifu from danger all on it's own. Do you understand, Tigress?"

"I Tigress, now Tigragirl", said Tigress, "Do solemly swear to beware of the dangers that lie ahead of me and my friends and I swear to do what I will can to save Tai Lung and Shifu from their perilous fate. May the ancestors guide me and my friends to save them."

Later that night, we see Tigress, now Tigragirl, packing up her belongings with the help of Po and Viper while Crane, Monkey, and Mantis begs for Tigress.

"We have to come with you, Tigress, please", said Crane.

"Two people would get hurt if they go with you", said Mantis, "We'll try to help just in case."

"I know what you three are trying to do", said Tigress, "But, let's not be too rash about this, alright? I'll only need two more people to help us on my journey."

"And... which two people are they, Tigress?", asked Monkey.

"A snow leopard and an eagle", said Tigress, "I know. It's kind of a long story, but once you see them someday, you'll see."

"I can't believe it", said Po, "First, Tai Lung looked great when he wore that phantom costume, but you look a lot more better than his."

"Thank you, Po", said Tigress, "But, maybe you should think twice before you comment other people's dresses, Dragon Warrior."

"Sorry, Tigress", said Po, "Guess I got a little bit carried away."

"You are forgiven", said Tigress and all of a sudden, her eyes starts to glow and she stares at the Dragon Warrior for a while. Then, with a smirk on her face, she uses her glowing eyes to hypnotize Po with a love charm to her.

"Po, look into my eyes and be seduced by my beauty", said Tigress seductively.

"Yes, Tigress", said Po and stares at Tigress attractively.

"What are you doing, Tigress?", asked Viper.

"I'm using/testing my seductive powers on Po", said Tigress, "I would use them in case my enemies will try to overpower me with their own weapons. Strange, isn't it?"

"It sure is", said Crane and later, when we see the others sleeping, we see Tigress sleeping as well when suddenly, a ghost of Tai Lung appears and starts to sooth her chin.

"Tigress... come to me, my darling", said the ghost of Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung?", asked Tigress and woke up to see nothing.

"_Tai Lung_...", thought Tigress to herself and goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long... again. I had quite a busy with my first three slow weeks of high school and it's my final year. So, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy reading this chapter and beg for more chapters while you're reviewing this.**


	7. A Friendship Reunion's Adventure

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 6: A Friendship Reunion's Adventure**

A few hours later, we see Tigress walking out of the gates of the Valley of Peace while all of the villagers cheer for her after they looked at her and her outfit for a while. Then, she hears a noise not too far away from her and as she turns around, it happens to be Otar flying and lands near the kung fu master and it also appears to be Leona, the snow leopard that went with her and Tai Lung on their quest to find the three sapphires of Kudoha from the evil Ryshu.

"Leona", said Tigress, "I'm so glad you were going to be here... since a year had passed."

"Where's Tai Lung?", asked Leona, "Would he like to join in the fun or...?"

"He's been captured", said Tigress, "An evil sorcerer has taken him and he needs my help. Our help. Would you like to help too, Otar?"

"Yes, my lady", said Otar, "and I owe you until my debt will be paid."

"Thank you, guys", said Tigress and Tai Han and Mei Hu appears before they bow respectfully to her.

"Tigress, before you leave, we would like to give you this in honor of our beliefs", said Mei Hu and she gives her a blue and white sapphire with a silver string attached to it.

"Thank you", said Tigress, "and I will guard it with all my heart as long as I will do anything to save Tai Lung with these two friends I have made back at your village."

"And guard it should you will", said Tai Han, "Good luck, Tigragirl, for your journey will take you three into only one danger that Kusha will use against you. So, beware of a creature that would kill you and may the powers of your ancestors protect you."

"We promise we'll get him back when we return", said Tigress and she climbs on Otar next to Leona before the eagle flies away from the village.

"Tigress", said Leona to Tigress after nearly two minutes had passed, "when we first met each other last year, I thought, "This Tigress isn't a kind of feline that I would make friends with", but I was wrong. I'm glad I've finally had the chance to meet you again... as a great friend to me."

"Thanks, Leona", said Tigress, "Let's hope nothing bad happens to us while we're on our journey."

Then, Otar flies into the sunset and into the white clouds. Meanwhile, we see Kusha and the others still carrying Tai Lung and Master Shifu in their cages until suddenly, before Kusha would turn around, Shifu chops down the wooden bars of the cage with one swift of his right hand, thus allowing him to escape in the process. As the red panda escapes, one of the rhinos tries to go after him, but is halted by Kusha.

"Let him go", said Kusha, "This snow leopard is the one we're dealing with, not his old man."

"That old man is one of the greatest kung fu masters in the history of China", said Tai Lung, "Maybe you should think twice before insulting him, you pompous creep! Soon, my friends will save me from your treacherous wrath."

"And you should think twice before you insult me too and listen to what I say", said Kusha to Tai Lung as he loomed towards him with a glare at him, "Your friends won't be there to protect you as long as you'll be my slave so I can rule all of China with all my might! Now keep quiet!"

Then, the rhinos continued carrying the cart that carries the gate and Trachir looks at Tai Lung who weighs his head down in anger and sorrow. The rhino thought to himself, "_Can it be? That snow leopard killed my brother and yet his feelings towards himself are getting in the way. Maybe I should talk to him, just in case they won't let him escape from becoming his slave_."

Meanwhile, as we see Otar fly into a forest far away from the Jade Palace, we see a figure watching them before he ran as fast as he could. Later that night, while the three are eating their dinners, they hear a noise coming from a bush nearby.

"Do you hear that?", asked Tigress.

"Yes, Tigress", said Leona, "Wait here. I'll go check it out."

Leona goes near the bush to find out what it is, but is suddenly attacked by a black panther and sheathes out his knife before pointing it to her throat.

"Don't move or you'll die by all means", said a muscular black panther.

"Who are you?", asked Leona, "Why are you doing this?"

"I am Suka, a retired kung fu master of my own village", said Suka, "What brings you three here? It is too dangerous! Leave while you still have the chance."

"Listen, Suka", said Tigress, "We didn't mean any harm to you nor know you before, but we're on our way to save Tai Lung. He's in danger and he needs our help."

"You mean, the one who mastered the 10000 scrolls?", asked Suka.

"Yes and I take it that you've heard of him before", said Tigress.

"Exactly", said Suka, "I was about to gain the warrior title that he was supposed to receive, but my deny was more different than his in which I've heard. While his was turning into a monster and nearly killed his masters, mine was denied too when my village was destroyed by none other than Kusha. That wretched sorcerer. He thinks he knows a lot about kung fu, but he doesn't. He uses magic for his selfish reasons to kill anyone who gets in his way. With that said, who might you be?"

"I'm Tigress, kung fu master of the Jade Palace and is now Tigragirl from Tai Lung's parents", said Tigress, "and those two are Otar and Leona. They're helping me on this journey. It is a pleasure to meet you too, Suka."

"Well, nice to meet these two as well, Tigress as is you", said Suka, "and may I just say... what a beautiful dress you're wearing. And uh, Leona, ma'm... I'm... sorry I attacked you. I just didn't mean to..."

"To what?", asked Leona, curiously.

"To say...", said Suka after he puts his knife back into his knife pocket, "you are a beautiful looking snow leopard. As is you, Tigress, for a tiger like yourself."

Suka then walked towards the kung fu master before he puts his fingers on the tiger's cheek and said, "Say, uh, I'm a bit of a charmer while being a kung fu master. Won't you say you, uh..."

"I'm married", said Tigress.

"My apologies, milady", said Suka and kissed her right hand and walked smoothly towards Leona, who just got up a moment ago.

"I, uh... never got married yet, but why won't we wait until tomorrow when we get to know each other better?", said Leona, "What do you say?"

"Sounds fair to me", said Suka and whispered to Leona, "Meet me near the bush while those two are sleeping. Would that be great?"

"Alright, you handsome panther", said Leona.

Later, before it would nearly be midnight, we see Tigress talking to Suka about her past before she came to the Jade Palace: She was rejected as a monster at the orphanage where she had lived and when she didn't have friends due to her apex predator status, Shifu came here and taught her what it means to gain friendship, and taught her to become a kung fu master after adopting her as her foster-daughter.

"What about yours, Suka?", asked Tigress, "What did your past look like?"

"Well, mine was terrible and it's the same thing that I've told you before", said Suka and flashbacks of his past with the subtitle that said "twenty two years ago", "It all started a long time ago when I was at the Bu Xhai palace at the Valley of Responsibility when I was finished with my training and was about to become a warrior titled the "Panther Warrior". My masters were proud of me for my confidence and faith put into my kung fu. Suddenly, Kusha appeared a few minutes ago and destroyed all of the village with his fire powers and killed my masters. I survived, but upon walking away from the village that I had once loved as a cub, I found that my dreams had been wrecked by that wretched sorcerer. So, I vowed that one day, I would one day avenge my masters' deaths and the death of my village as long as I have find my own destiny to achieve that title."

"That... was a sad story", said Tigress, "I'm sorry, Suka. I didn't know it happened to your happy life."

"Yeah", said Suka, "and by the way, where did you get that outfit from?"

"The sorcerers, Tai Han and Mei Hu, Tai Lung's parents", said Tigress, "They say I'm a lover of the Phantom. Tai Lung's the Phantom and he was evil at first, but before Po could save us once again, he told him to let go of his past by using Inner Peace. He turned back to his reformed self and lived with us helping us fight against the darkness. After that, he got... captured by Kusha and I'm going to do what I can to get him back. Will you help us on our quest, Suka, and together, we can get back what's rightfully ours when darkness falls?"

"By my ancestors' wishes, Tigress", said Suka, "I will be your guide on your journey by any means necessary. Deal?"

"Deal", said Tigress and she and Suka shook each other's hands.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Oh, and I've changed the rating on this fanfic to rated M because it has some mating moments with the characters, but some of them will happen offscreen if you understand. The next chapter will not include some sexual mating moments, but the other next chapter might if I have the chance to do it. Until then, keep waiting for the next chapter to come.**


	8. Tigress' Vision

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 7: Tigress' Vision**

A few hours later after midnight, we see Tigress waking up to hear voices coming from not too far away from the camp.

_Tigress..._

_Tigress..._

_Tigress..._

"Yes, it's me", said Tigress, "What do you want?"

"Do you not recognize me?", asked the voice and when Tigress turns around, she sees the ghost and vision of Tai Lung floating towards her.

"Tai Lung", said Tigress, "You're a..."

"Ghost and a vision when you are awake", said Tai Lung, "Now listen to me, Tigress, everything will you see and find is about to change quite soon. Kusha will sure to use his magic to make something dangerous to kill you three."

"How would you know it will happen?", asked Tigress.

"Time will tell if you'll find out for yourself, my love", said Tai Lung, "I'm still prisoner at the hands of the sorcerer and you will have to find me sooner before his magic will kill you. You have to hurry on your journey tomorrow or it would be too late. Promise me that, Tigress. Promise me!"

"I promise, my darling", said Tigress and the ghost and vision of Tai Lung disappeared out of thin air and Tigress looked at the others for a while before she woke them up.

"Guys, we have to keep going", said Tigress after she woke up Suka, Leona, and Otar.

"What is it, Tigress?", asked Leona.

"Everything we see and find is about to change soon", said Tigress, "We must leave at once before something bad happens."

Meanwhile, we see Kusha looking at his globe as it shows Tigress and the others leaving the forest and continuing on their journey.

"Well, looks like your friends are out there far away to rescue you", said Kusha, "I think I'll... send them a little greeting."

* * *

**Sorry for making this completely shorter than the previous. I just wanted to kill some precious time before I leave for the rock climbing today at my little brother's birthday party. I'll be back to update this fanfic again, so happy viewing and reviewing!**


	9. Suka And Leona's Mating

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 8: Suka And Leona's Mating**

The next day, after Otar took the three felines far away from the forest far away from the Jade Palace, Suka looks at Leona attractively for a while before he turns his head to look at the white clouds.

"Aren't these clouds lovely, Leona?", asked Suka.

"Yes, Suka", said Leona, "so is your mission. I mean, don't you think we have a lot in common with our jobs to help two of the greatest kung fu masters in history?"

"Indeed we do have", said Suka, "We're... different, shall I say, but despite that, I have a feeling that..."

"That what?", asked Leona.

"That our destinies tie us together", said Suka as we see flashbacks of him while he continues, "You see, I used to look upon a beautiful girl at my village. Her name was Emiko, the most beautiful white tiger I have ever seen in my entire life. She used to watch me go over to the field and see me waiting there for her to come here. When she arrived, we loved each other as much as all of the villagers who knows. Me and Emiko were about to get married until... Kusha. When he killed all of the villagers and destroyed their homes, I was battling against him after he killed my masters right in front of me. When I was beaten and knocked unconscious, Emiko tried to battle him, but Kusha strangled her with his dark magic that formed a shadow right before her very eyes. When he disappeared, I woke up and saw her lying lifeless on the ground. Never have I mourned and weeped for death which was the reason why I made that vow to not only avenge my masters' and the villager's deaths, but the love of my life as well."

"I'm sorry, Suka", said Leona, "I have a lot of sympathy for other people and you happen to be one of them."

"Leona", said Suka, "You remind me so much of her because of..."

"What?", asked Leona.

"Her beauty", said Suka and puts his fingers on Leona's chin, "Yours reminds me of the time her's touched me with all my heart. Your beautiful face resembles that of Emiko's but entirely different. I think that as long as we stick together, this journey will let love make us feel that we're made for each other."

"I guess", said Leona and looks at the sky before he stares at Suka for a while before we fade to black. We cut to nighttime in about six hours after they landed in the mountains far away from the forest. While Tigress is looking at the distance of the mountains, we see Leona taking a rest on Otar's lap while the eagle is also sleeping as well. We see Suka watching her lovingly and soothes the thighs on her legs. He then whispered something to Leona.

"Meet me at the other side of the mountain", whispered Suka.

"I will, Suka", moaned Leona in her rest and Suka quickly ran away from the two before Leona woke up nearly two minutes later and the female snow leopard walked by herself to find Suka.

"Where are you, Suka?", asked Leona, "Is this some kind of prank you're trying to pull here?"

She hears a growl and turns around to see Suka standing there and staring at her attractively before the female snow leopard walked up to him slowly.

"What are you doing, Suka?", asked Leona.

"Trying to feel your beautiness", said Suka attractively and lifts up her chin with his index finger and thumb.

He then holds her by her shoulders with his paws and kisses her in the lips. Leona, feeling what the panther is also feeling right now, becomes seduced by the kiss and holds his head with her paws. As the panther lays her to the ground, they embraced each other and kissed some more. Nearly two minutes later, they broke their kiss and the panther massages her belly. Then, he looks at her pants and takes it off to reveal her panty-hose that covers her vagina. As he begins to nibble on her neck, he takes off her shirt to reveal her bra that covers her breasts and stops for a while.

"It's so beautiful", said Suka and feels her breasts, causing the female snow leopard to moan with excitement.

"It's so good!", exclaimed Leona and takes off the panther's shirt along with his pants and underwear, thus leaving him to be quite naked. The panther takes off her bra and panty-hose to reveal her beautifully sexy body and as naked as he is.

"Bet you didn't see this, did you, my beautiful lady?", asked Suka.

"Your body is so... irresistible", said Leona and begins to rub his chest, but notices his erection and balls. Much to his pleasure, she sucks on it, causing Suka to groan and moan with lots of excitement.

"Yes, my darling", said Suka and holds her head so she can continue to suck it for a while. Nearly 25 seconds later, she stops and allows the panther to hold her. Then, much to her pleasure, Suka then begins to lick her vagina and eat on it, causing her to moan softly with lots of excitement.

"Oh, Suka", said Leona before Suka begins to rub her vagina, "I love it. Yes! A little bit... mmmm... yes. That's so good."

Meanwhile, we see Tigress as she continues to keep on a lookout for anyone else who tries to stop them on their journey. She then hears a rustling noise and turns around to see a shadow that forms a rhino. Back at the cave at the mountains, we see Suka laying down on Leona and puts his erection penis into her vagina. As they kiss one another, the panther starts to hump her offscreen while showing a shadow of the two felines' sex. Suka broke their kiss and continues to hump her slowly.

"Oh, Suka", said Leona, "This is most amazing!"

"Yes, Leona", said Suka seductively, "Let your virginity suffer from my body. Flow with your mind as our sex will forever make us bond to each other. Now, move, my darling one and feel it with all your might!"

Meanwhile, the rhino appears and tries to attack the tiger kung fu master, but due to her strength and agility, Tigress grabs the rhino and kicks him in the face, thus sending him flying and hit the ground near the camp in the mountains. She walks towards him and gives him a mean stare.

"Why did you followed us here?", asked Tigress sternly.

"I was sent her by Kusha to find you, Tigress", said the rhino, "He's gonna do something to that husband of yours."

"What will he do to Tai Lung?", asked Tigress again and seduces the rhino before clawing him in his face, causing him to scream in pain, "ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"

"He'll be a slave and there's nothing you can do to stop it", answered the rhino, "Try beating that, kitty! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then, due to her anger and hate for the rhino, Tigress stabs the rhino in the stomach and said, "Hear this rhino: When I get to Kusha, I'll make him suffer the same way he did to him. Let your death flow within you for you shall never be heard of and from again."

Tigress kisses the rhino again and throws him off the mountain before his dead body lands with a thud not too loud. Meanwhile, we see Suka humping Leona faster, causing her to groan and moan with excitement.

"Yes, Suka", said Leona, "Keep going! More! More! More! More! MOOOOOOOOORE!"

Then, as Suka continues to hump her, his cum began to fill up Leona's vagina and to her surprise, her virginity has been vanquished by the snow leopard.

"That was... excellent", said Leona.

"Excellent, indeed, my darling leopard", said Suka and we fade to black.

* * *

**I added a sex scene between the two felines. Not Tigress and Suka. Only Leona and Suka so I could develop the love between them while adding an action scene in the process. It's pretty short, but I'll promise to add the action a little bit longer like... shall I say, three minutes. Until I add another chapter, enjoy reading this sexy chapter to the story to those who saw the changed rating from T (ages 16 or more) to M (mature).**


	10. Another Friendship Reunion

**I want to make a chapter where Zhong and Mei Ling from the Beauty and the Wolf trilogy will make an appearance in this fanfic where they will help Tigress on their journey to save Tai Lung and defeat Kusha from conquering all of China. I bet this will really excite all of those who read the trilogy to see them again. So, enjoy reading this chapter and a welcome return to the two lovers!**

* * *

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 9: Another Friendship Reunion**

The next morning, we see Tigress waking up to see a bunch of wolf footprints that seemed to have past her the following night.

"Guys, wake up", said Tigress and Otar, Leona, and Suka woke up from their sleep.

"What is it, Tigress?", asked Suka.

"Is there another stranger here?", asked Otar.

"Could be if we don't keep on a lookout for anyone", said Tigress, "Come on."

Tigress and the others kept on track to see a howl from not too far away from their camp.

"Sounds like a wolf", said Suka.

"We have to hide", said Tigress and they quickly hid themselves inside the cave where Suka and Leona had sex with each other last night.

"On the count of three, we attack", said Suka and as the stranger almost appeared.

"One...", said Leona.

"Two...", said Otar.

"Three", shouted Tigress and she and Leona attacked a stranger trying to find Tigress and they saw a familiar face.

"Zhong?", asked Tigress and the wolf is shown looking at her for a while.

"Uh... hi, Tigress", said Zhong.

"Are you alright, sweetie?", asked Mei Ling after she appears from behind an ice rock.

"Mei Ling?", asked Tigress, "What are you doing here, too?"

"Well... it's... kind of a long story", said Mei Ling.

Three hours later, after they packed up their camp stuff, Tigress and the others continued on their journey this time with Zhong and Mei Ling since it's been a long time that she had last seen them when she and the other four members of the Five and Shifu got captured by Yuang in Mei Ling's hometown.

"The reason why we came here was because we were on our way to the Jade Palace", explained Zhong, "That is, of course that we saw a cage that contained some kind of feline person wearing a white mask and a black and red cape."

"You mean, Tai Lung?", asked Tigress.

"That was him in the cage?", asked Mei Ling.

"Tell me", said Tigress, "What did you see when you saw that cage?"

"We saw this lion person and some rhinos carrying him along with the red panda", explained Mei Ling, "I think Shifu was in there too."

"We're on our way right now to find Kusha and make him suffer", said Tigress sternly, "He has Tai Lung and Shifu with him and something bad might happen to him if we don't find them."

"Who's this Kusha?", asked Mei Ling.

"Some kind of lord or something?", asked Zhong.

"He's a sorcerer", said Tigress, "Tai Lung's father told me about it."

"Ok, I hate to break it to you, pretty lady, but this doesn't make any much sense", said Zhong.

"It will be if we don't keep on walking", said Tigress, "When he does something bad to Tai Lung, he would do something... to rule all of China, I suppose."

"Well, you have a point there", said Zhong and suddenly, they hear a gasping noise from not too far and when they looked at the figure, it happens to be...

"Master Shifu!", said Tigress and went to him as he felt tired from all of the walking he received.

"Tigress, you must... listen to me", said Shifu before he fell asleep.

"He needs some rest", said Tigress, "We must carry him someplace safe where we will rest for a couple of hours."

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some precious time since I last updated in almost a month before Halloween. I'll try to update soon, I promise.**


	11. Shifu's Warning & Plan

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 11: Shifu's Warning & Plan**

Later that night, we see Tigress saying, "Shifu. Are you alright?", and the red panda finally wakes up from his exhaustion.

"Yes, I am fine now", said Shifu, "It's been almost two days since I started running away from Kusha after I escaped his cage. I'm sure Po and the others are doing fine without me."

"They're doing fine, Shifu", said Tigress, "I was just so worried about the both of you."

"Tigress", said Shifu, "I'm so glad you are still alive. However did you manage to leave the Jade Palace?"

"Tai Lung's father and mother told me to", explained Tigress and reveals her Tigragirl outfit to him, "and they gave me this outfit just to use it in times of being in danger."

"But... I thought they are the king and queen", said Shifu.

"They told me they were sorcerers once and they gave me this power so I can be able to use it to save Tai Lung", explained Tigress again, "It makes me look... seductive and attract anyone who dares to face me... with their own eyes."

"Intriguing", said Shifu, "You look really beautiful on it and it's like an armor with love and charms. You have those two things, Tigress, and with them on our side, we will be able to defeat Kusha and save Tai Lung."

"What would Kusha plan something?", asked Tigress.

"She's right", said Otar, "What would he do to him?"

"I'm afraid...", said Shifu, "he will turn Tai Lung, the Phantom himself, into evil."

Tigress gasps in horror and says, "No. He won't do it, won't he?"

"He will use his magic to do so", said Shifu, "That's why I found you to warn all of you of such news. Tigress, I know it may be hard, but listen to me. I think I may know the way to break the curse that will soon affect Tai Lung. It's... something that Kusha does not have."

"What is it, master?", asked Tigress, "Would you please tell me what Kusha doesn't have?"

"It is only yours if you will find out for yourself", said Shifu, "As long as you have your love from Tai Lung inside of you, anything is unimpossible. In order to do so, you must seduce me so I can become bewitched by your beautiful charm and looks. Now, Tigress. Seduce me and let our ancestors help us with our practice."

Tigress did what Shifu had told her and kisses Shifu while the kung fu master holds her gently with his paws. Shifu opens his eyes as did Tigress while they continue to kiss each other before they broke it.

"Your eyes are completely dazzling", said Tigress seductively.

"And yours are luminous", said Shifu attractively and soothes Tigress' chin before they got back to their kissing. Nearly two minutes later, they stopped kissing after Shifu deflowered the tiger kung fu master for their practice, allowing Tigress to be free from him.

"We have to come up with a plan to get Tai Lung without begin seen and caught by him somehow", said Tigress.

"I believe I know I way", said Shifu and whispered something to Tigress, causing her to smile.

"Shifu, you are a great master", said Tigress.

"What did he say now, Tigress?", asked Zhong.

"Guys, get yourselves some disguises", said Tigress, "We have a plan."

Meanwhile, when Kusha and the others are halfway there to the mountain from their camp, the rhinos released Tai Lung from the cage and the lion sorcerer uses his staff to hypnotize him.

"What are you doing to him now, Kusha?", asked rhino guard #4.

"Turning him into my slave", said Kusha, "Now listen carefully, my slave. As the Phantom, you will do exactly as I say. When that wretched red panda comes back if he has the chance or his friends might come here, you must promise me one thing. Will you promise that you will kill only one of them if you're about to be killed yourself?"

"Yes, my master", said Tai Lung now in Kusha's control.

"And do you promise to work for me as long as I am king and when I am old, you will take my place as king?", asked Kusha.

"Yes, my master", said Tai Lung.

"Good, my slave", said Kusha and chuckles darkly, "Now, I must send my creature to take care of that tiger and her friends with her."

Kusha calls out the creature offscreen with an ancient language spoken by his ancestors.

"Waio Ala Cobraum Di Tralia", chanted Kusha and the creature came out, "There's a special task that I am putting into your claws, my faithful pet."

Meanwhile, at nighttime, we see Tigress and the others disguising themselves as the green Jade Palace worshippers while Otar watches.

"What do you think of those disguises?", asked Tigress.

"I look wierd, but this isn't so bad after all", said Zhong.

"I look great", said Mei Ling.

"What should I do once we reach to Kusha and the others?", asked Otar.

"Just fly us there and they won't recognize us but you", said Tigress, "and when they do, Zhong and Leona will take them out by surprise while Shifu, Suka and I will try to get to Tai Lung before you know it. Does anyone agree with this plan, say I?"

"All of us do, Tigress, so we're cool", said Zhong, "Oh, and uh, can I have a kiss too, pretty pretty please?"

"Well, what the heck", said Tigress and kisses Zhong in the lips for five seconds.

"That was so cute, but you do know that he's already my husband", said Mei Ling and hugs his wolf husband.

"We'll do that later after we get on with our plan so we could get it finished", said Zhong and hugs his mountain cat wife.

"We'll get to that cutesy moment some other time when we get some rest for tomorrow", said Otar.

Later, while Tigress and the others sleep for tomorrow, Shifu meditates for a while while saying "Inner peace" in about over six times in a row before he looks at her student. Then, he himself walks towards her and sings a soothing melody.

Shifu:  
**Tigress, oh Tigress  
Sleep in your restful sleep  
For I have a prayer just for you  
My ancestors will be sure  
That you will be safe  
I love you, my student, I do**

Then, Shifu goes to sleep, hoping to help his student for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, finally I've continued the story. Don't worry. The next chapter tomorrow will revolve around a fight with a dragon and will most likely to revolve a character's death. Until then, enjoy reading this chapter which is a little bit longer than the previous shorter chapter.**


	12. Battling The Creature

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 12: Battling The Creature**

The next morning, we see Tigress and the others walking away from the cave that they had camped the previous night before Shifu sees a mountain and Kusha's camp far away from them.

"There it is", said Shifu, "We're halfway there to his camp and we must go forth as our mission has been planned."

"Besides, what could possibly go wrong?", asked Zhong and hears a roaring noise not too far away from them.

"That could go wrong", said Mei Ling, "We have to find a place to hide fast before it sees us."

"Over there", said Tigress and she and the others ran inside a forest of trees where something could not see them or catch them with it's mouth.

"What do you think it is, Tigress?", asked Otar.

"Could be a monster or somekind", said Tigress, "I'll go check it out for a while."

"But what if it eats you alive?", asked Mei Ling, "What if you get killed?"

"I won't be", said Tigress, "When I see the monster, I will call out the signal and all of us can flee with Otar and fight against it. I think that's what would happen."

Tigress then goes out of the forest to see if there's anything that could attack her or the others. She closes her eyes and hears the roaring noise again, but only this time, the kung fu master turns around and is caught in mid-air by the creature which turns out to be an ancient lion dragon made out of iron and steel.

"Tigress", called Leona after hearing the dragon's roar again and goes off after it to see it carrying Tigress with it's claws.

"Let her go!", shouted Leona and takes out her bow and arrow before she said to herself, "Thank you, your highness."

She then shoots the arrow and it hits the dragon in it's back, but the creature itself is still carrying Tigress, so Leona and the others went on Otar and he carried them into the sky which results in a chase that lasts for nearly three minutes with the dragon firing at them, but they dodged the creature's fire attacks. Meanwhile, we see Kusha looking over his orb and looks at Tai Lung evily.

"Will you be happy to watch your friends die?", asked Kusha.

"Over my dead ass!", said Tai Lung.

Meanwhile, we see Tigress clawing the dragon's right claw and proceeded to climb on the back of the creature.

"What should I do now?", asked Tigress and looked at her weapons when they had magically appeared after her suite glowed brightly red. She then takes out one of the knives and managed to stab the dragon in the back, causing the creature to roar in pain. As Otar managed to reach the creature in time, Tigress jumped towards the eagle and he carried the tiger kung fu master into the sky. When the creature roared again, he whipped his tail, releasing five sharp spears. While the other three had missed, the two spears hit Otar in the right wing and in the back, causing the eagle to squawk in pain and crash landed near a rock.

"Otar, no!", said Tigress dramatically and comforts the mortally-wounded eagle.

"Tigress, I'm sorry", said Otar, "I failed to protect you... all of you."

"You did what you had can, Otar", said Leona, "We're perfectly safe for now. We'll find some help for you."

"It's too late for me now, Leona", said Otar, "Tigress, you can defeat the dragon now. We're only a half feet away to find Kusha. You can do this. I know you can."

"Otar, I'm...", said Tigress, but Otar hushed her before he stroke her chin with his left-wing.

"Tigress, do not tell that you're just a kung fu master", said Otar as he starts to breath, "When I first met you, I thought to myself, "I'm a warrior too and I can join her by any means necessary". We've come such a long way just to live the day to see what will become of me fulfilling my dream since my mother died. She did not gave me when she protected the villagers at my home before she left me and so did I. Will you give up on something that you love the most? Will you give up... for Tai Lung?"

Tigress looked at Shifu and the others for a while and looked at Otar for a while.

"As long as I live, I'll never give up", said Tigress.

"That's my girl", said Otar and breathes one last time before he dies after he says one last sentence, "Go on for as a bird in me, I shall leave you all before my body goes to heaven."

"Farewell, Otar", said Tigress and closes the eagle's eyes. After that, her emotions change from sadness to complete anger and leaves the others to see the dragon landing near her. Then, the creäture spoke.

"You cannot defeat, tiger", said the dragon, "My master Kusha will soon rule the world if he has to. With all of his magic spells and his powers within with might, you shall not stand against me and him!"

Tigress looks at her suit as it starts to glow brightly red again.

"I don't think so, dragon", said Tigress sternly and transforms herself from a kung fu master to a fiery red colored female spirit dragon with the powers of her suit, "By the powers of my suit from Tai Han, lord of the snow leopard clan himself before Tai Lung, you shall be perished once and for all!"

The dragon roars and fires at her with his breathing powers, but the dragon blocks the attack by swallowing it with her mouth. Tigress then uses the dragon's fire powers to turn herself into a phoenix creature before she charges at the creature. It destroys him in an explosion while the others watch in shock and surprise. She changes herself back to normal.

"Come on, we're almost there", said Tigress and she runs as quickly as she can while the others follow.

Meanwhile, we see Kusha at the top of a desert cave with Tai Lung tied in ropes between his arms as he starts to prepare for the spell that would make him ruler of China.

"This is it, my slave", said Kusha, "The final moment where I will soon be king of all of China. Now watch this."

Kusha raises his right hand and sends forth his magic powers with the ancient language spoken by his ancestors to cover all of the earth, including all of the villages in China with the Valley of Peace and Gongmen City. Then, he makes a speech to all of the citizens who live in their own villages.

"Citizens of China", said Kusha, "It is your time to fear me. I am a sorcerer no more for I am soon king of all that is ancient when it was made by my ancestors. They used their magic to protect themselves from enemies such as that snow leopard's friends there. I have magical powers that would make all of you my slaves because I am ruler of all of China, you will do exactly as I tell you for within my magic spells you will forever be forged by darkness and hate for all eternity. Now, all of you bow down before your great ruler! BOW NOW!"

His magic spell controls all of the citizens of China including Lord Shen, Mr. Ping, and the kung fu masters at the Jade Palace especially the Dragon Warrior.

"HAIL KUSHA!", shouted all of the citizens of China, "HAIL KUSHA! HAIL KUSHA! HAIL KUSHA! HAIL KUHSA! HAIL KUSHA! HAIL KUSHA! HAIL KUSHA! HAIL KUSHA!"

"It finally works, my master", said Tai Lung, "Now, will I be king just as you had promised?"

"Certainly, Tai Lung", said Kusha and the phantom bowed before him, "You are now king of all of China as I had promised. You did what I had told you really well and you're no longer my slave. Let's go to the cave where you shall recieve your very own crown."

Kusha and Tai Lung walk into the cave while Trachir and the others keep watch for any intruders. We then see Tigress and the others hiding near the cave with the rhinos guarding.

"One of us must distract those guards", said Tigress, "I'll try to go in there and get Tai Lung back."

"Tigress, he'll kill you", said Leona.

"Better me than him if I don't stop Kusha", said Tigress.

"I'll distract them", said Zhong, "I'll give you enough time to go in there."

Zhong throws a rock in the cave, causing the rhinos to run into the cave after he quickly jumped on the top of a big rock.

"Someone's in there", said Trachir, "Split up and look for that trespasser."

Then, Tigress went inside the cave and quickly ran as fast as she could. Nearly two minutes, however, she gets caught by Trachir and covers her mouth.

"What brings you here, trespasser?", asked Trachir.

"It's me...", said Tigress, "The one your friends had knocked out unconsciously when you took Tai Lung."

"Tai Lung's wife", said Trachir, "I didn't know you would be here in a time like this."

"Tell me where Kusha's taking Tai Lung", said Tigress.

"Before I do, there's something that you should know", said Trachir, "When Tai Lung told me that he killed my brother, Vachir of the Chor Ghom Prison, I saw his feelings towards himself and I realized something. I learned that... I let my hatred and anger control me. That's why I tried to talk to the snow leopard, but my instincts told me to wait until the time is right."

"At what cost?", asked Tigress.

"That Kusha used his magic to control me by telling me to use my hatred and anger to avenge my brother's death", explained Trachir, "If I didn't do what he had told me, he would've killed me and my cousins as well. Please, Tigress. Will you forgive me? It was both of our faults as well and when you defeat the darkness that the sorcerer has, I will live in peace and remember my brother inside my thoughts."

Tigress becomes confused, but understands what Trachir had explained to her.

"I understand and you are now forgiven, Trachir", said Tigress and when the rhino lets her go, she runs off to continue on her search for Tai Lung.

"Good luck, kung fu master", said Trachir.

* * *

**I'll try to update the story again very soon with a final battle between Tai Lung, Tigress, and Kusha. When I do, all of you will be amazed. So, enjoy R&R!**


	13. The Sex Fight

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 13: The Sex Fight**

Meanwhile, we see Kusha giving Tai Lung a crown.

"The Crown of Dignity", said Kusha, "It is finally yours as king of all that is evil to all of us! Now nothing shall stand in your way now. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm!"

"Kusha!", shouted Tigress and the sorcerer turns around to see the tiger kung fu master a few inches apart from him.

"Well, if it isn't Tai Lung's beautiful wife coming to save him", said Kusha, "How nice of you to drop by."

"Kusha, why are you doing this?", asked Tigress sternly.

"Well, let me tell you the reason why", said Kusha, "You see, before I became a sorcerer, my parents loved me more than ever when I was a little child. Love and family were two of the most precious things that I crave the most. Until one day, a dark shadow appeared and poisoned them and left me in a heartbroken way. After that, I mourned for their deaths and weeped nothing but tears of sadness. So, a few years later, I now became an orphan and had no family. One day, the same shadow from before took control over me and vowed that I would avenge my parents' deaths by creating dark magic so I could use them to rule the world."

"Don't you realize what you're doing, Kusha?", said Tigress, "You're causing damage to all of the villages along with all of the villagers' homes as well. You're even turning them into slaves."

"Which they will work for me forever", said Kusha.

"I don't care how that happens", said Tigress, "Everyone has love in all of their hearts, Kusha and darkness can't destroy it as long as we never give up no matter the costs. Your dark magic cannot control me, Kusha for I have been taught by Tai Han himself, your friend as well. He told me that you broke the law and your friendship with him had been broken."

"It matters not, tiger", said Kusha darkly, "I have control my powers for as long as I have and even you could not fathom them. Now, I will give this wretched world the overlord it finally deserves and no kung fu master like you will dare try to stop me and destroy my magic spells."

"This is just you and me, Kusha", said Tigress, "Soon you'll pay for what you've done to Otar."

"You mean that eagle?", said Kusha, "What a shame. A friend is a terrible thing to miss especially when that bird was pathetically weak against my dragon."

"You'll regret saying those words, Kusha", said Tigress, "Let's end this right now."

"First, I want you to face your husband here", said Kusha and lets Tai Lung walk past him, "My slave, will you take care of your wife for me, please?"

"Certainly, my master", said Tai Lung darkly and the Phantom himself walks towards Tigress.

"How nice of you to see me again, my darling orange kitten", said Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung, what happened to you?", asked Tigress and realizes the spell that Kusha has brought upon him, "Kusha did this to you, did he?"

"Perhaps", said Tai Lung, "Say, what a nice suite you have. Good thing when we're battling each other, we don't need them."

"What do you mean?", asked Tigress.

"We are having a battle known as the "Sex Fight", explained Tai Lung, "We will fight each other without our clothes to determine who would be worthy to resist our sexual causes. If I win, you will rub my chest and then..."

"Then, what?", asked Tigress.

"Kusha will turn you into his slave just like me", said Tai Lung.

"Alright, but if I win, you will do something for me before I would go after Kusha", said Tigress.

"What would it be, my love?", asked Tai Lung.

"I will release you from your spell and we will go together after our battle", answered Tigress.

"So be it, my pretty orange-furred pet", said Tai Lung evily, "Now, let's start this once and for all right now!"

"Good luck, my slave", said Kusha and laughs evily before he transports himself away from the cave before the two feline kung fu masters took off their clothes, leaving them completely naked with their privates being shown.

"What do you think of this, my darling?", asked Tigress.

"Gorgeously sexy", said Tai Lung and purrs seductively at her breasts, causing her to purr as well. Tigress then gets on the top of Tai Lung in his chest. She begins to rub it much to the snow leopard's pleasure. He then puts her hand on his penis and rub it, causing him to moan with excitement. She then begins to suck on it especially in the balls which made her felt partically amazed.

"What do you feel about that, Tai Lung?", asked Tigress.

"Simply amazing", said Tai Lung and lifts up the tiger by her butt and sets his eyes on her vagina. He then begins to lick it, causing her to moan and groan in excitement.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes", said Tigress as the snow leopard begins to lick her pussy for nearly fourty seconds. Tai Lung then lays her down in the ground and puts his penis inside her pussy before he begins to hump her up and down slowly. Nearly a minute later, he starts to move faster, causing Tigress to shout, "YES! More! More! More! More! MORRRRRRRRRE!"

As Tai Lung continues to hump her faster and faster, his erection spewed his white cum inside her pussy and he stopped.

"Oh, Tai Lung", said Tigress and Tai Lung gets off of her before they start to fight against each other by using their own moves. Tai Lung used his double kicks on her, but Tigress blocked it and used her fist to knock out the snow leopard.

"When I'm through with you, no one shall stop the master of all of China", said Tai Lung in his intimidating look at Tigress.

"Hate to break it to you, Tai, but I want my husband back", said Tigress, "The one who turned good when he felt sorry for what he has done when he tried to get the Dragon Scroll. The one who loved me as much as anyone else back at the Valley of Peace."

"He's gone, Tigress", said Tai Lung darkly, "I'm the one who wanted to be the Dragon Warrior in the first place before I was denied of my title! You're just a student to Shifu who is apparently weak and uptight to let me recieve it!"

"He loved you more than anything else in this world, Tai Lung", said Tigress, "But if that's what you feel, then you leave me one choice."

"What choice is it?", asked Tai Lung, "To give up and be a slave to Kusha?"

"To die in your hands, Tai", said Tigress and throws her knife and the snow leopard catches it. Tai Lung looks at the knife for a while and stares at Tigress for a while.

"Kill me now and I'll be brought back to life", said Tigress.

Tai Lung, feeling like she knows what she's doing, runs towards her and rams the knife through her chest, killing the tiger kung fu master in the process. Tigress then slumps down to the ground, now dead by the snow leopard's hands. However, it affects the spell that Tai Lung is under and is now broken and the snow leopard becomes shocked at what he had done to her: his only wife and the most precious thing that he cares the most.

"Tigress", said Tai Lung and kneels down to comfort her dead body as tears start to shed from his eyes, "Please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I need you more than ever in the entire world in all of China. I... I... I love you."

Then, Tai Lung's last tear sheds down from his face and into Tigress' before he he kisses her in the lips. He broke the kiss and suddenly, she glows brightly red and is absorbed into Tai Lung's body, causing his eyes to glow fiery red.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. The Final Fate & Kusha's Death

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 14: The Final Fate & Kusha's Death**

Meanwhile, as we see Kusha using the rest of his remaining magic powers to control the clouds and the entire universe in darkness, Tai Lung saw this in complete horror and transforms himself into a shadow Tai Lung.

"Kusha", said shadow Tai Lung, "I have come to settle with you."

"Tai Lung?", asked Kusha, "You've broken my spell? How is that possible?"

"When I killed Tigress, her spirit is within me now", explained Tai Lung, "I now possess some of her powers that my father gave to her and because of what you have done to control me, I shall make you pay!"

"I still have my magic powers, Tai Lung", said Kusha and summons his ancient spell that would make him a monster, "Ashuna Turi Lapura Dipachi!"

Kusha transforms himself into the very same dragon who killed Otar earlier and fires at shadow Tai Lung, but it appears to have no affect on him. Tai Lung, feeling no pain, laughs evily and darkly.

"What's so funny, leopard?!", asked Otar furiously.

"Can you not see, Kusha?", said Tai Lung, "I am the shadow Tai Lung and I like I said before, I still have Tigress' spirit within me. Now, allow me to give you some of my magic that I haven't learned before."

Tai Lung then raises his hand to summon his own magic in the ancient language from the Wuxi Kaigi clan, "Furasha Turina Lechia Beloanani Erashint Verasche Di Jurasinic!"

He transforms into a fire shadow Tai Lung and before he prepares to fire at Kusha, we see flashbacks of Tai Lung becoming the Phantom after being beatened by Po with a scar at his face and his adventures from the past few years including winning Tigress' heart and finding out the truth about his parents. We also see the flashbacks of the earlier events, getting captured by Kusha and the rhino guard and his friends, being controlled by the sorcerer and killing Tigress as well before those flashbacks fade to black. Then, we see Tai Lung firing at the sorcerer, but Kusha managed to block his power for a little while before it wears off, thus getting knocked out in the process.

The snow leopard looms towards him and grabs him by the neck after turning himself back to his Phantom self.

"Had enough yet, Kusha?", said Tai Lung, "Because I will like to give you one more magic. Something that has to do with one thing."

"And what's that, Phantom?", asked Kusha angrily.

"Death", said Tai Lung, "you used the magic spells from the Wuxi Kaigi clan and my ancestors for your dastardly deeds and it was unforgivable to destroy everything in this world. This spell is for everything that you have done as well besides controlling me, Kusha. This is for bringing harm and danger to my friends... and this is for making me feel evil all over again and killing Tigress as well."

"You're just a snow leopard, Tai Lung", said Kusha, "What more would you do when you vanquish the darkness?"

Tai Lung smiles evily and his eyes glowed red before he spoke in a deep and booming voice, "It is time for you to feel your pain and suffer what the others had suffered. Feel their pain and your death, sorcerer."

Kusha, now frightened, screams in agony before Tai Lung said the magic words of death, "Suruka Yenasho Casaku Mesihano Wolokuna Verasho Halanishi Muerteina!"

The magic words affected the sorcerer, thus killing him in the process and causing him to dissolve into white dust. It also knocks out Tai Lung, thus making him unconscious as well before everything else in the world and all of China returns back to normal. Tai Lung smiles at what he had done to protect China and said to himself, "You've done it, you rascally snow leopard."

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some time. Oh, and sorry I took such a long time. I was too busy working on some of my fanfics.**


	15. Bringing Back Tigress

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 15: Bringing Back Tigress**

Meanwhile, after Tai Lung quickly gets back to Shifu and the others, we see the snow leopard standing in the ground, weighing his head down in sorrow.

"Tigress, if you can hear me", said Tai Lung, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. If only I have the strength to bring you back from your magical grave."

Suddenly, a magical orb comes out of the Phanton's pocket.

"What's this?", asked Tai Lung and looks at the orb for a little while.

"It must have been in Kusha's magic spell collection when we saw it", said Leona, "Wonder what it does?"

Then, it magically glows brightly white and a voice came, "Phantom, if you seek what you want to desire the most, speak it now and it will forever come true."

"I've found the answer, guys", said Tai Lung, "I think it's the only way to get Tigress back."

"Do you think so, Tai?", asked Zhong.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try and find out", said Tai Lung and closed his eyes before he wished for something, "All I wish... is for Tigress to be brought back to life."

The white orb magically glows white and then it disappears. Tai Lung waited until the wish finally came true, but he felt like he was too late. Tigress is now already gone. His only wife, killed and sent to heaven.

"We've came all this way for nothing", said Mei Ling.

Tai Lung then screamed loudly and roared in pain and sadness at the loss of his precious wife. Then came tears streaming down from his cheeks and face. Until...

"Tai?", asked a familiar voice and a paw is put on the snow leopard's shoulder. Tai Lung turns around to see...

"Tigress?", asked Tai Lung and sees his beautiful orange tiger once again before he hugs her as did Tigress. He holds her by her head and they kissed each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again", said Tai Lung.

"I only had one thing that I forgot to tell Shifu about, Tai", said Tigress.

"What is it, my love?", asked Tai Lung.

"Immortality", said Tigress and the two feline kung fu masters kissed each other again while Shifu and the others watched. Suddenly, the snow leopard's mask begins to glow and magically transports him and the others back to the Jade Palace where everything is back to normal once again.

"What just happened?", asked Tigress.

"It just happens to be... magic", answered Tai Lung and he and the orange tiger kung fu master laughed delightfully as did the others while the villagers cheered for their return to the village and the Jade Palace.

* * *

**Sorry for making this completely short and for making the sad moment feel rushed. Just wanted to kill some precious time, anyway.**


	16. The End

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 16: The End**

Back at the Valley of Peace, we see Tai Lung and the others walking through the villages to see the villagers cheering in applause. They now congratulate the snow leopard and the tiger for saving China once again from the forces of evil.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace", said Shifu, "The Phantom was controlled by Kusha, an evil sorcerer, but due to Tigress' love, he has returne back to his normal form. Now, my only student will be remembered along with the Dragon Warrior as the second greatest hero of China amonst others. We also want to congratulate Tigress, now called Tigragirl, a heroine and lover of the Phantom, the one his father had sent to rescue him. Because of her bravery and resistance, we never would have lived by Kusha's wrath and Tai Lung's destructive rage."

The villagers cheered again in delight before we see Tai Lung's mother and father arrive with smiles on their faces.

"My son", said Mei Hu and ran towards him before giving him a hug. We see Tai Han walking towards him and is now proud of him.

"Tai Lung", said Tai Han, "How long I lived to see you back alive again. You should thank your beautiful wife for trying to save you."

Tai Lung turns to Tigress who gives him a smile and spoke to his father, "Looks like I already did, father."

Tai Han chuckles heartily and we see Zhong and Mei Ling walking towards him.

"This is your father?", asked Zhong.

"We didn't know you had parents, Tai Lung", said Mei Ling.

"Father, these two are my friends I want you to meet", said Tai Lung, "Mei Ling and her husband, Zhong, wolf captain of Shen's army."

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty", said Zhong.

"Tai Lung is the king now, wolf", said Tai Han.

"You're...", said Zhong after getting shocked, "You're kidding, right?"

Tai Han nods his head "yes" and the wolf bows to Tai Lung.

"My king", said Zhong, "If there's anything important to you, Lord Shen will assist you a kingdom in Gongmen City."

"My business is here, Zhong", said Tai Lung, "Gongmen City needs you and Shen more than ever. You're dismissed."

"In fact, this village might need a kingdom", said Tai Han, "How about..."

"The Jade Palace?", guessed Tai Lung and the two snow leopards turned around to see the green palace. Later, we see Tai Han announces the given title to the Jade Palace.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace", said Tai Han, "The king and queen of our village far away in China will make this Jade Palace a kingdom for Master Shifu, their master. Now, that we have settled our differences with each other, we will live in peace for all time until the end. Now, let the days of King Tai Lung and Queen Tigress continue until death will they be parted from one another."

"Tai Lung", said Mei Hu, "After we will end this ceremony, will you have time for your seduction on Tigress? Just for a while or two?"

"Certainly, mother", said Tai Lung and smirks seductively at Tigress.

"Now, the name shall be, until such further notice, known as the "Peace Palace"", said Tai Han and he, the villagers of the Valley of Peace, and Shifu applauded to the two feline kung fu masters after they kissed each other. Trachir arrives here and walks towards the feline rulers of the Valley of Peace.

"Your majesties", said Trachir, "I would like to say that I am sorry for what I have done. My vengeance for the death of my brother Vachir of Chor Ghom Prison blinded me to accept the fact that I have learned to let go of the past and keep moving forward for my own intentions. Will you forgive me?"

"We forgive you, Trachir", said Tigress, "and as rulers, we now allow you to go your own way and find your own future for such a determined rhino."

"Looks like you're not so bad yourself after all, eh, Trachir?", asked Tai Lung and Trachir laughs heartily as did the snow leopard.

Later that night, after the ceremony, we see all of the villagers along with Zhong, Mei Ling and the others dancing with each other while Tai Lung and Tigress watch happily before they turned to each other.

"Tai Lung", said Tigress, "Since your father's a sorcerer, do you think we'll be magic in the Valley of Peace?"

"As long as we love each other, Tigress, we will have magic", said Tai Lung and the two feline kung fu masters kissed each other before we cut to the moonlight looking as beautiful as it seems to be.

**The End**

* * *

**FINALLY! I am finally done with the third and final entry of the POTSL trilogy. Sorry it took me a long time to get this finished since I started working on it the late summer of the past year. There is one more chapter that I would like to add. It's not a cliffhanger since I'm done, but it's a deleted scene from the beginning. It revolves around Tai Lung having sex with Tigress since I have given this story a M rating for the later chapters. I'll do what I can to work on it, so until then, enjoy reading & reviewing! Adios!**


	17. Deleted Scene From The Opening

**Hello, everyone. This is the deleted scene from the opening chapter of the Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate that I didn't quite add to the fanfic. It shows the two feline kung fu masters having sex with each other with the same opening sequence and go completely naked given the M rating. So, enjoy and hope you like this one!**

* * *

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: The Final Fate**

**Chapter 17: Deleted Scene From The Opening**

We see Tai Lung dressing up as the Phantom offscreen as the opening credits starts. We see him putting on his black cape, his gloves, his collar, his corset, and last but not the least, his white mask that covers his identity. After the opening credits ends, we see Tai Lung's face before he gives out his dark and scary stare before chuckling evily.

"Hello, my dear audience", said Tai Lung, "Some of you aren't aware that my new adventure will be arriving soon or a few days or so. Now, just to make sure you understand, sit back, relax and enjoy my continuous quest for justice against foes! As for me, I will be delightfully seducing my tiger wife. Oh, Tigress!"

"Yes, my darling?", asked Tigress seductively after she appears.

"Let's spend some quality time with each other just in case we don't have much to do", said Tai Lung seductively, "Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly, my love", said Tigress and after she walks towards him, she soothes his chin with her right paw, causing the snow leopard to purr and makes his sexy growl at her before pulling her over to his body. He then takes Tigress before she makes her sexy growl at her husband as well after saying, "Oh, you naughty snow leopard."

Tigress then takes off his black cape before taking off his shirt and coat, thus revealing the snow leopard's strong muscles and chest as well.

"Come here, you naughty girl", said Tai Lung seductively and pulls the kung fu tiger master closely to him before rubbing her face with his left paw. The two feline kung fu masters make their sexy growling noises at each other again before slumping down on their bed and started kissing each other.

"Lay on me, my pet, forever and ever", said Tigress seductively and the snow leopard got on top of his wife before he held her tightly and started kissing her, but did not broke their kiss. Then, after a few more kisses from the feline kung fu masters, we see Tigress taking off her shirt and pants to reveal her bra and panties, causing Tai Lung to purr attractively.

"So mightily irresistable", said Tai Lung and puts his left paw on Tigress' right breast before taking off the bra and starts to rub on it and his other paw on her left breast, causing her to give out suprisingly happy groans.

"Oh, Tai", said Tigress and as the snow leopard lays down on top of her and they give a few more kisses. Tai Lung now takes off her panties, thus revealing her pleasure center.

"Ooh, lovely", said Tai Lung seductively and after putting her legs up in the air, he starts to eat the tiger's pussy, causing her to give out her satisfied moans.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yes", said Tigress and closes her eyes to enjoy having her husband do whatever he pleased with her vagina, "Rub it, my love."

Tai Lung then rubs Tigress' pussy for 25 seconds before it started to drip. He gives her a one moment finger before he takes off his cape, his suit, and his tight pants, thus revealing him to be as naked as she was.

"So huge", said Tigress.

"Indeed, my pet", said Tai Lung and puts his paw on her head before she came towards her penis. She then starts to suck on it, causing her husband to give out his satisfied moans and groans with excitement.

"Oh, darling", said Tai Lung, "Just a little bit... mmmmmmmmmmmmm... yes. That's it."

Tigress then stops sucking on it and prepares Tai Lung for their pleasures on each other. They kissed each other some more and after Tai Lung's dick became much harder than she ever imagined, he climbs on top of his wife and puts it in her pleasure center.

"Oooh", said Tigress as the snow leopard prepares to move her slowly, "Yes, my darling. Can I hear your seductively silky voice one more time before you continue?"

"Certainly", said Tai Lung and gets close to her ear before he whispered, "Are you feeling warm, my love?"

"Very warm, my love", said Tigress and Tai Lung then starts to hump her up and down repeatedly. Nearly a few seconds later, he goes faster while Tigress feels all of the pain and pleasure inside.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh", moaned Tigress with excitement, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Don't stop, Tai Lung! Please, don't stop! Please! More! More! MORRRRRRRRRRE!"

"Your wish is my command", said Tai Lung and after a minute and 30 seconds have passed, the snow leopard starts to slow down. Then, with a burst of excitement from the feline kung fu master, his semen spewed the white cream inside Tigress.

"Oh, yes", said Tigress, "So amazing."

"It is", said Tai Lung, "and for that, I ask you one thing in return for your destroyed virginity."

"What's that, Tai?", asked Tigress.

Tai Lung then puts his left paw on her chest and said a magic word in an ancient language from the Wuxi Kaigi Clan.

"Atei Deliho Runacola Dryia E Velsha", said Tai Lung and the spell affected Tigress, causing her to sleep.

"How did you do that?", asked Tigress as she sleeps happily.

"Just something that I learned from my father", said Tai Lung and sleeps with Tigress for the rest of the night.


End file.
